How Chara Became Full of Evil
by Redness2001
Summary: Chara had a hard life that pushed him to want his life to end. This is what he got instead. One-Shot.


Cold. Wet. Alone.  
That's the only thing I felt.  
I've been walking in the rain for hours, probably. I don't know anymore.  
After 6 long years since this all started, I ran away.  
I was tired of being there.  
And now I'm free.

* * *

He walked to they only place they knew they would disappear.  
Mount Ebbot.  
Rumors said that monsters lived under that mountain. And that they HATED humans for locking them down there.  
Perfect for him.

* * *

I climbed the mountain, cursing constantly under my breath.  
-Stupid fucking mountain that is so fucking high fuck my shitty caretaker I hope she dies in a fire all alone and suffers a slow and creepy death... Wow.  
I had reached the top. The views were amazing. I could see all of Ebbot Village from there. And it didn't look as bad as it actually was. I could even see the orphanage I just ran away from.  
That... that place...  
I shook my head. I don't want to think of that place anymore.  
I'm free now.  
I turned around, walking to the cave that is on top of this cursed mountain. Inside, it was dark as hell. I I barely could see in front of my feet. But there was enough light from the outside to see a gigantic hole.  
I got as close as I dare to go (I wasn't so stupid to get closer than a few inches to that fucking hole!), and looked inside. I could only see darkness. It looked an endless fall...  
Well...  
Let's see if it has a bottom.

* * *

And he jumped.  
All he could see was darkness.  
And when he got close to the bottom and saw the ground, he yelled:  
"FUCK!"

* * *

It hurt. So much. I think I broke some bones. But what most scared me was that I didn´t die from the fall. I must have been falling for hours and I only got some broken bones! I should be dead!

Either way, this pain was unbearable. I would have a slower death, but I will die in a couple of hours. I wonder if I can stand…

Using the strength I had after that big fall, I tried to stand up from the patch of golden flowers I fell over (Golden flowers? Here? Without light?).

-OH MY GOD FUCK! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

I fell to the ground again, my legs had given up and it just hurt like shit. But, with the pain, another feeling kicked in.

The need to live.

I just realized… how scared I was to die. I thought it would be so painless and quick, but for how long have I been down here in constant pain? I want to live I want to live I want to live I want to live

-Ahhh… SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP! I FELL DOWN I´M INJURED!

My throat felt like it was burning and I couldn´t keep screaming. It hurt too much. I just hope someone down here listened…

I heard footsteps, and a boyish voice getting closer to where I was. I would have yelled out of joy but my throat didn´t make a sound.

-H-hello? Is someone here?

I wanted to call for him (I guess he´s a boy..?) but my throat was broken by yelling before. Luckily, he knew where I was. Then I really wanted to scream, but this time, because of fear.

A furry child, with soft-looking ears and a striped shirt, goat-like? But he actually looked… cute. Very cute. I was scared, really really REALLY scared. Anyone I met before… hurt me.

This time, I wouldn´t let anyone hurt me. I decided to act nice, but if he did something showing a desire to hurt me, I would attack and run away as fast as I can.

When he spotted me, a frown on his face, he came running towards me. He said:

-Hey! Are you hurt? God, you must be in pain. Here let me help you.

He extended his han… paw? for me to grab, and I took it, trying to stand up. It hurt like the first time I tried, but this time I didn´t fell, with him taking my hand tight so I could get up.

-Good, you can stand. I thought I was going to have to carry you. Come on, I´ll take you with my mom so she can heal you. What´s your name?

-Uh… Chara…

I decided to answer and play nice. I didn´t think that he could be that unfair to attack someone "innocent" like me, so if I didn´t give him a reason to get mad at me, he won´t hurt me right?

He smiles and says:

-Chara? What a nice name! My name is Asriel. But let's get going, my mom has some healing magic that can heal you in no time!

My mind was a complete mess. Monsters? Magic? What the fuck was happening? Am I dead? Is this a dream? SOMEONE ANSWER!

But I simply nodded, and after a long walk and his help and guide, we reached a simple house. During the way here, we couldn´t see a lot of monsters; but the ones we saw... they didn´t pay attention to us, or maybe they just ignored us.

Asriel starts screaming the moment we get inside:

-MOM! MOM! I found a human and they´re really hurt!

A…. lady-goat? A larger version of Asriel came from one of the rooms on the right side of the house. She? Yeah, she was wearing a purple robe with a strange symbol on the chest area, and a little golden crown on her head.

She had a very… motherly and concerned voice when she talked.

-Oh my! A human? Come on, Asriel, help me take him to your room. Oh dear, how did you get here?

As she talked, we reached a room. They took me to the bed and laid me down, my eyes closing out of being so tired. Before falling asleep, I heard Asriel´s mom say:

-Falling asleep already? Don´t worry child. When you wake up you´ll be all patched up!

And I fell unconscious.

* * *

 _When I opened my eyes I was in my bed back at the orphanage. I shot up, was all since the fall a dream!? It couldn´t be! I felt the pain!_

 _When I calmed down a little, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door, to see my caretakers with an angry look on her face._

 _-Did you steal a knife in the kitchen again!?_

 _Then it dawned on me._

 _This was a flashback. Of my time in the orphanage and the… punishments…_

 _With a shaky voice, so unlike my usual self, I answered:_

 _-No miss, I didn´t touch anythi-_

 _She moved her arm and slapped my right cheek. It stung so much, and my eyes filled with tears. I looked down so she wouldn´t see me cry as I heard her speak again._

 _-Don´t lie to me you retarded brat! I know you did it! You´re always stealing the knives! Come here, time for punishment!_

 _As she said the last line she took my wrist and practically dragged me to the room._

 _The room is the place where our caretaker takes us when we do something bad and makes them bad. I was so scared of this room, after everything that happened inside it._

 _My vision went dark._

* * *

When I woke up, for real this time, I was feeling better than ever. Magic must be really effective then! I felt like a warm feeling all over my body. It was nice.

Now that the pain was gone and I was wide awake, I took a look around the room I was in. It looked like a simple child's room: it had a toy chest full to the brim, a wardrobe that is probably filled with clothes, a shelf with shoes, all the normal stuff. It didn´t look like monsters were as feral and wild as I thought they would be; hell they even seemed very kind and caring and nice. This is completely different to what we´re taught monsters are.

I decided it was time to get up and go look around the house, a thing I didn´t do while in pain. I got up, feeling so much better than when I fell and left the room.  
The hallway that was after the door looked neat and smelled of... cinnamon, a very strong smell of cinnamon. My stomach growled, and I followed the smell through the hall and a living room to the kitchen, where the goat-lady was cooking a pie.

She apparently heard me come in into the kitchen because she turned around and smiled to me, saying:

-Greeting child! I see you got out of bed. How do you feel? I´m not sure how good healing magic works in humans.

I decided to answer her in a simple way:

-I´m fine.

My brain is still trying to process all of this, so this was the most truthful answer right now. She let a sigh of relief and looked at me and said:

-Good. Are you hungry, child? Would you like some cinnamon pie? It´ll be done in a few minutes.

I nodded my head and went to sit at the table in the living room, where there was a fireplace well lit and a bookshelf filled to the brim and more with some old looking books. After a few minutes, my mind wandered to the "dream" I had when I slept. That awful place haunts me even when I left there so long ago. I hope that I never have to see that ever again. All of the torture we went through there… nobody should treat children like that. Luckily for the rest, they all could get adopted, but who would want me? I remember that almost everybody would get adopted a few weeks or months at most when they got to there. That wasn´t my case, I had to endure 6 long years there, and my skin got filled with flaws since then.

I jumped at the sound of the plate on the table in front of me, I must have drifted off in my thoughts. The monster smiled at me and said:

-Here you have a slice child, it´s still warm. And I forgot to introduce me, I´m Toriel.

I stared at the pie, it had a wonderful smell. I took the fork Toriel offered me and had a piece. It tastes amazing! In a few more bites, I had finished the whole slice. Looking at her, I praised her cooking:

-Miss Toriel this pie tastes amazing!

She took my plate and went to wash it. It seemed that I would spend a good time here.

* * *

It´s been about a month since I fell down the hole that brought me down here. Since then, a lot of stuff has happened. The royal family adopted me, and there was a coronation and all. Everyone calls us princes and it´s… weird. I don´t think I´ll ever get used to this. We live in the big castle, but when they take a little break we move to the little house near the Ruins. So I just had a whole lot of luck for them to be there when I fell. It´s a big difference than with the humans above, these monsters are always so kind and cheerful, even when they are trapped underground.

The monsters apparently don´t mind that I´m a different species than them, and even worse, the species that trapped them down here taking the fresh air and sunlight from then! This very thought haunts me, but there´s nothing I can do about it. I wish there was a way to get all these mons…. all the people up there, and maybe trap all the dirty humans down here. They don´t deserve to have the blue planet all free to roam, the monsters do.

I can still remember when Asgore took me to see the barrier keeping all of us in.

* * *

 _It´s been a week since the day I fell here, and the King Asgore asked me to follow him._

 _I walked next to him, and out feet made a thumping noise against the floor. He was taking me to the Throne Room, and then to the closed door behind the King and Queen´s throne. I´ve never been to the room behind the door, it was always locked with a key I haven´t found._

 _-Chara, lately you have been asking about what is keeping us living in the Underground, well, it´s time I show you._

 _We kept walking, and then it was there._

 _A soft light came from the opening that laid after a long corridor, but there was something else in front of us._

 _A thick "paste" would be best to describe it, or a membrane covered the whole opening. Only the light came in from the outside world._

 _The king started talking again._

 _-This is the barrier, it is what is keeping all of us trapped without escape to the outside. Seven human magicians made it using their SOUL magic, and we think there is not a way out. Anything can get in, but nothing can get out. Since we got here, we have been trying to find a way to break it, but we haven´t been able to find a way to do so yet. You… are trapped down here._

 _Asgore looks defeated when he finished talking. Apparently, he thought I wanted to leave?! I walked towards Asgore and hugged as much as I could of him. Tight._

 _-I don´t want to leave! I love being here with all of you, and you all gave me more in a week than the humans in ten years! So.. if it´s ok with you sir… can I stay with you?_

 _The king looked at me surprised, but the surprised expression turned into a large smile as he picked me up and held me close, and in a whisper answered._

 _-Chara, of course you can stay with us!_

 _I smiled too._

* * *

Now I truly feel like I have a home, during the day is always full of light and warmth. I share a room wish Asriel, so I never can be really alone.

But when the night comes, things don´t look like I´m in a fairytale.

I´m in nightmares.

Every night I have similar dreams, bad memories from my time above ground. How the other kids laughed at me. How they mocked me for having red bright eyes. When the many times the people working there gave us hard works and little food. And I was always alone.

Every single night, I remember what I left behind.

And sometimes, too, I dream of the mistakes I did on my time here. When we accidently poisoned Asgore, when I made Asriel cry, and many others.

I hate those more.

I need to find a way to break this God Damned barrier. They say my soul should be powerful enough to at least go through, maybe even break it. But the Royal family doesn´t want to hurt me for my soul. They say that I´m a part of their family, not a dirty human that deserves death.

They are way too good for me…

If they didn´t want to kill me to get them free, then I will have to do it myself.

 **-Asriel, do you want to see the real stars?**

* * *

 **So, hi? This was my first ever FF fic, so please tell me what do you think with a review.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
